Akigure
Akigure is the het ship between Akito Sohma and Shigure Sohma from the Fruits Basket fandom. Canon Shigure first fell in love with her before she was even born through a dream he had foretelling her conception when he was around 4 to 6 years old. He, along with Hatori and Ayame, went to greet her with tears running down their cheeks. Although Hatori and Ayame never felt more than brotherly affection for Akito, Shigure's feelings grew past that. He confessed his feelings for her when they were both still children and according to Akito was very kind and gentle to her. Yuki remembers seeing Shigure comforting a crying Akito in his arms many times when he was small. Akito remembers her young self watching Shigure from afar. She admits that Shigure was the Zodiac member she was always the most afraid of leaving her because of how distant he felt from her. Unlike the others, Shigure was never afraid of her and so, despite their differences in status, she always saw him as an equal. His detached attitude made her want to get his attention, most likely leading her to develop a crush on him. She banished Shigure from the main house as punishment but was betrayed and hurt when he left without a word of protest. Unable to admit defeat or let go of her pride, Akito continued to cling to him, allowing him to visit her and seeing every meeting as a sign that the bond was still there, drawing him to her. Shigure's attitude, however, underwent a complete change. Unlike when they were children, he was never kind to her, never fawned over her during these encounters the way her faithful zodiac was supposed to, which irritated her immensely as she saw it as his way of usurping the bond or "curse" between them. In an early chapter, Akito yells at Shigure to "Be kinder! Kinder!... You used to be much kinder! You used to look only at me!" When Tohru falls off a cliff, Shigure is the first one Akito sees. She clings to him with relief and Yuki seems to notice their strangely familiar dynamic. He comforts and sits next to Akito--not above or below, but beside her, as her equal. After Akito makes her decision to let the bond go, she tells Shigure to hurry and go--that she doesn't need his sarcasm or spite--but when he gives her a "farewell present", she bursts in to hysterics until Shigure explains he does not plan to say goodbye to her but to her old self. In the end, the curse is broken and Shigure gets his wish. Shigure changes a little (as he says to Hatori: "I've been reflecting on various things... I've been learning a little") and Akito starts on the road to healing and repentance thanks to Tohru's influence. Akito and Shigure finally confessed their true feelings for each other and reconcile. She comes to accept her feminity along with her desire for Shigure as a man and asks him to stand beside her as she takes on her role as the head of the Sohma family. Akito decides to take on her responsibility as the head of the Sohma family. Shigure quits his job as a writer to be there and support her against her mother. In Fruits Basket Another, it's revealed that they are married and have son named Shiki. Children Shiki Sohma Shiki is the only son of Akito and Shigure. He has black hair from his parents. Fanon Akigure is one of the most popular ships in the Fruits Basket fandom. It gets a lot of attention from the fans, and as a result, a lot of fan arts and fan fictions. It's the most written ship for both characters on Archive of Our Own. Fandom FAN FICTION *Akito/Shigure tag on FanFiction.net Gallery Akigure (1).jpg Akigure (2).jpg Akigure (3).jpg Akigure (4).jpg Akigure (5).jpg Akigure (6).jpg Akigure (7).jpg Akigure.png